


From beginning to end 至始至终40（下）

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [43]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 至始至终 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989
Kudos: 2





	From beginning to end 至始至终40（下）

Loki才不会这么容易的放Thor回DONG欧，之前说好的要么不去，要么就一起去。但他清楚Thor同样也不会同意一起前往的请求，于是Loki先装作妥协并拒绝了Thor留宿的要求，等对方前脚一走，他立刻就联系上了Tony。

Tony今天难得的告别了夜生活，躺在安逸的被窝里刚要睡着就被Loki的一通电话给骂精神了。对方先是翻旧账指责他带着Thor去黑山湾的事情、然后又批评他帮倒忙害得Thor现在死活都要去DONG欧。  
“你到底想怎么样？”

“我需要Mjolnir，一切能防身的装备和武器，以及Natasha得与我同行。”Loki一口气要了一堆东西，他把能想到的都说了一遍。

Tony在电话的另一头翻着白眼，心想着“你以为你是谁呀？”但也就是想想，他可不敢得罪了这个小恶魔......  
“装备好说，但是Mjolnir已经被Thor明天征用了，以及Natasha重任在身一时半会儿也抽不开身。”

“那你就自己想办法，告诉他Mjolnir突然坏了需要维修。以及Natasha那边到底忙不忙......我已经自行先问过了，所以请你行个方便不要刁难我好吗。”

这到底是谁刁难谁呀？Tony虽然心里窝着火，但还得帮Loki把事情都办了。第二天Thor的飞机刚起飞不久，Mjolnir也紧随其后出发去了DONG欧，所以当晚上Thor还在飞机上跟Loki报平安的时候，对方早已经到了DONG欧并成功的与Fandral汇合。

“Thor要是知道你偷偷来了，一定会被气炸的。”Fandral接上两个人后，以Stark工业贵宾的身份把他们暂时安顿在Lizard的府邸里，然后好吃好喝的招待着。

“那又能怎样，反正来都来了。”Loki喝着杯中的美酒，专注的在欣赏着舞姬们的表演，看起来一点也不担心接下来会引发出的矛盾。

“你的Alpha是个醋缸，我真怕他又胡思乱想。”当事人毫无波澜，却害得Fandral一直提心吊胆的不知要怎么办，搞得他真跟个第三者似的。

看着Fandral一脸苦大仇深的样子，Loki忍不住笑了起来“别担心，我能哄好他。”

“怎么哄？捅他肾还是拿凶器往头上砸？”按照以往两个人种种，Fandral只能想到这些。

“大不了......给他跳段舞。”Loki依然保持着不明的笑意，并向Fandral示意着下面的舞姬

====  
假扮舞姬的Loki勾着Thor的衣角正引往他的房间，DONG欧风情的房间里点着橙红色的烛灯，映照在红色的床幔上显得特别诡异妖娆。Thor不知道是自己醉了，还是眼前的情景太过于梦幻，他就像是被着了魔一般被这个看似Loki的舞姬推上了床。  
“你叫什么名字？”Thor不死心的还想再次确认，他起身想去揭开那副面纱，却被对方骑坐在身上再次压倒。

Loki不能出声回应，因为她还想继续玩下去，看看Thor会不会真的被美色所诱惑。他在Thor的跨上扭动着腰肢卖力又SE情的勾引着对方，直到Alpha的下身开始发硬。Thor喘着粗气双手顺着舞姬的膝盖一路向上，最后捏住那饱满的圆臀.......这才发现对方居然连内裤都没穿，看来事先就准好要勾引他了？想到这里Thor坏心眼的在那圆臀上狠狠拍了一巴掌，让猝不及防的Loki惊叫出声。

Thor的脸上忍不住露出了笑意，他舔舔有些干燥嘴唇“你帮我先舔一舔怎么样”Thor一边说着，一边看了看身下已经鼓起的地方。

“.....................”面纱后原本还带有笑意的神情突然僵住，露在外面的绿眼睛也带着一丝不可置信。

Thor忍着笑意，整个事情他已经猜的八九不离十了，但又不甘心被这个小骗子耍的团团转，于是就想故意刁难对方一下“既然想讨好我，那就拿出点诚意来，要不GANG交也行。”

此时Loki已经恨的直磨牙了，但还是硬着头皮解开对方的腰带拉下了裤子...........他看了半天，这确实很难让人下的去口，不单单是因为洁癖的关系。总之先舔舔试试吧，Loki这样想着然后伸手握住了Thor的XX，面纱顺着俯下的身体垂在眼前，刚好遮住了他最不想看到的龌蹉光景。

Loki的脸像火烧一般的烫，他不敢抬眼去看Thor的表情，感谢上天他有一块面纱还可以遮羞。他先试探性的用舌尖接触，感觉还可以后.....他再次伸出舌头沿着柱体向上游走。  
“..........fuck....”Thor兴奋的暴了粗口，只因为Loki舔了一下就完全硬了.......

Thor是爽了，但Loki这边却有些不好受。因为对方的反应太过激烈，导致在舔到上面的时候粘到了一些粘液，瞬间让Loki的眼眶里红了起来，并控制不住的涌出生理泪水来。

见Loki想要放弃，Thor赶紧劝服着“就一下，试着吞一下就好....”

Loki用几秒钟平复了情绪，在这个关键点上与Thor翻脸怕是很难收场，何况他还要做完接下来的“事情”。Loki强压着要汹涌而出的呕吐感生咽了几下口水.......这个尺寸想要全部吞下是不太可能了，他硬着头皮寻思着敷衍一下就好，起码完成Thor这个日思夜想的心愿。

“嘶..........”Loki的牙齿不小心刮到了Thor的大宝贝，他吃痛的咧了一下嘴但又不敢叫出声，生怕好不容易来临的幸福再次飞走。Loki的这张小嘴平时倒是伶牙俐齿的，可这方面却差的不行，明明只进去了那么一点就开始慢悠的敷衍起来，急的他只好微扶起夸来，主动的送进去了一些......事情发生的毫无预兆，Loki突然炸毛般的跳了起来，滚到一旁开始干呕起来。

Thor肾一疼，感觉要玩完...........他赶忙坐起身扶住对方，并顺手将矮桌上的一碗水端了过来，摘了Loki的面纱边送下水，边为其轻拍着背慢慢顺抚。  
“好一些了吗？”看Loki喝下水缓和很多，Thor才放下心来。

Loki吸吸鼻子，刚才那一下子直接怼到了嗓子眼，没直接当场吐在Thor裤裆上就是万幸了，于是他发誓这辈子再也不做这么恶心的事情了。可刚雄心壮志的发完誓，下一秒Loki就傻了眼。

“我刚刚喝的那口水........是从矮桌上拿的吗？”Loki看着对方刚才为他送下水的瓷碗，又看了看空空的矮桌上......

“怎么了？那碗里装的不是水吗？”Thor一脸茫然，难道他给Loki喝了什么不好的东西？

听完Thor的话，Loki险些晕了过去，那明明是他亲自为对方准备的。  
Loki早早的布下了这个局，他串通好Fandral将Thor引来、再假扮成府邸的舞姬并用心学了舞蹈，为的就是最后能把Thor骗进房间，引诱着对方喝下这碗既能乱情又能让人四肢发软的迷药，然后等到第二天早上便可以装出一副昨夜被Thor干了个爽的样子，这样Loki就可以理直气壮的让Alpha消气并同意自己留下来。  
但事与愿违.........  
最后的结果是，Loki真的被Thor干了个爽，还无力反抗。


End file.
